


Unleashing Sam's Monster

by SingerColt13



Series: The Road So Far One Shots NSFW [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 11:30:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2650442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingerColt13/pseuds/SingerColt13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These One Shots are based off our main story The Road So Far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unleashing Sam's Monster

**Author's Note:**

> We don’t own the boys, or Supernatural, trust us if we did we wouldn’t have the time to write. No money is being made from our stories, so, please don’t sue. It’d be a fruitless endeavor indeed. That being said Cora, Toni, and any other newbies are all ours, and we don’t share. :Whispers in creepy voice: “My precious.”
> 
> The universe
> 
> This reality is a mix of canon, blank spaces (Because really we only see a small portion of the boys lives) and our own ideas. These One shots are based off our Story “The Road So Far” over on Fanficition.net. So if these stories spark some interest, We love reviews and we sincerely appreciate constructive criticism.
> 
> Feel free to contact us and join our tumblr or follow our twitter  
> https://twitter.com/SingerColt  
> singercolt13@gmail.com  
> http://singercolt13.tumblr.com/  
> http://singercoltspnoneshots.tumblr.com/  
> https://www.facebook.com/pages/Singer-Colt/624057984298430?ref=hl

Toni studied the face of her pensive boyfriend. In his sleep, he finally relaxed, and she saw the innocence they’d all guarded growing up. Their lives had been split wide open in a matter of months. They were like fighters, taking one hit after the next. Her heart ached for him. She closed the lid to her computer and sank down onto the bed beside him. She traced his features lightly. The strong jawline that lead up to thick dark brows that accentuated expressive hazel jewels. His lips twitched, and he huffed softly. His body relaxed further, and she continued her exploration down his pert nose to his full lips. 

“Mmm, Toni?” 

“Better be,” She whispered. 

He smirked. “Whatyadoing?” His words slurred together. 

“What’s it feel like? I’m copping a feel.” She moved her fingers down his face and grazed over his chest. A purr rumbled in his chest, and her panties grew moist. His nipples hardened, and she pinched the dime sized points. He grunted, and she rolled them between her thumb and index finger. 

“Toni.” 

“Uh uh.” She pinched him harder. His hips bucked. “Try again, big boy.” 

“Antoinette.” He hissed. 

“That’s much better.” She pulled back and tugged at his shirt. “Off, now.” 

“Yes Ma’am.” His voice was husky from sleep, and the fire in his eyes made her insides melt.  He sat up, and she ripped the cotton from his body, tossing it carelessly behind her.  She trailed her fingernails down his sculpted chest. His muscles flexed beneath her, and she rode the high. 

“I love it when you let me lead.” 

“I love it when you lead,” He said breathlessly. 

“So agreeable.” She crawled down the bed and twirled her tongue around his belly button. His stomach jerked, and she moaned, high off the power he allowed her to have over him. Despite his sensitive nature, he held his cards close to his chest when they first got together. Seeing him so open and aching for her showed the growth and progress they’d made.  She unbuckled his belt, popped the top button, and pulled down his zipper. She reached inside and removed him from his black boxer briefs.  His half erect cock grew in her hands. She stroked him, and he cried out. A pearly white drop escaped his slit, and she bent unable to resist. Her tongue touched it, and salty sweetness danced along her taste buds. Her fruit loving boyfriend always made sure to keep pineapple in his diet. It made him that much sweeter.

She sucked him down, letting his thick girth tickle the back of her throat. 

“Shit!” his hips bucked, and she took him, gripping his base. Twisting and stroking she bobbed her head, keeping the suction going. She wanted to see him give up the control he held onto so tightly. He buried his fingers in her hair. She grazed his length with her teeth. 

“Fuck.” The f-bomb earned a smile. She had him right where she wanted him. “I-I can't h-holdback if you keep doing that.” 

She grazed him again, and again.” He fisted her hair and let loose. His grunts and the rough handling of her mouth had her pussy flowing. He grew impossibly hard, and she knew he was close. He held her head steady and pumped into her like the animal only she could unleash. His large frame tensed, and he roared. Thick, hot, ropes filled her mouth. She swallowed it all down and released him with a loud pop. He looked at her from beneath heavy lids, and she cleaned him gingerly with her tongue.  

“A-Are you okay?” He asked breathing hard. 

The words made her smile. Her gentle giant, always so conscience of his size and strength. 

“Oh, I’m more than okay.” 

“I think we can do better than that. Come over her and sit on my face.” 

Her jaw dropped. “Mr. Winchester…” 

“What can I say? You’re releasing my inhibitions. Now bring that sweet pussy over here.” 

His words made her shudder as want flooded her system like a drug injected directly into her veins.  She rose from her knees and slowly removed her pants. Their eyes remained locked as he smoldered at her like some sex god. She sashayed over and crawled up onto the bed. He laid down. “Grab the headboard.” She did as he requested, and he gripped her thighs. His fingers were so hot they practically burned her skin.  She tensed in anticipation and gripped the cool metal, hard. His tongue flicked her swollen clit, and she cried out. 

“Oh, you’re already so wet, and you always taste so sweet…like berries.” He continued to flick her, circling her center with his finger. She thrust toward him. 

“You want more, don’t you baby? Don’t worry Sam will give it to you. Sit down on me.” She placed her weight on him, and he plunged his stiff tongue into her entrance.

“Sam!” She rolled her hips unable to remain still as he drove into her with rapid movements that grazed her bundle of nerves. Her body shook. Pressure built up inside her. 

“I’m going to come.” 

He moaned in agreement, and she rocked once, twice, and exploded. He slurped her down, and she saw white, reaching the pleasure plateau where she blanked.

She came too in his arms with his massive body wound around hers. 

“You back with me beautiful?” 

“Uh huh.” She mumbled. 

“Tired?” His fingers gently brushed the hair away from her face.

“MMhmm.” 

He chuckled and kissed her temple. “Then sleep.” 

He pulled her close and she relaxed into his warmth, letting the exhaustion take over.

 


End file.
